In recent years, semiconductor light emitting devices have been used in backlight units provided in display devices such as television screens and computer monitors, or as light sources utilized in illuminating devices such as ceiling and other. As advances in semiconductor light emitting devices have increased component efficiency, and as pressure to reduce manufacturing costs remains high, illuminating devices are being developed that produce the same light output but include fewer semiconductor light emitting devices. However, because semiconductor light emitting devices produce a highly directional light, the uniformity of light produced by the illuminating devices may be deteriorated as the number of semiconductor light emitting devices is reduced and spacing between semiconductor light emitting devices consequently increases. Additionally, the need for the semiconductor light emitting devices to be spaced apart to provide uniform light makes it difficult to significantly reduce the area of the substrate on which the light emitting devise are disposed, and to thereby reduce material costs for producing the illuminating devices. Accordingly, a novel scheme to decrease the manufacturing costs of a light emitting module, while not affecting light properties of the light emitting module, is needed.